Titan Lemonade  Rainy Nights
by Shadowruni
Summary: My muse was captured by something xXBlackRavenXx wrote and wouldn't release the hostage, 'Beating The Game', until I capitualated and wrote down what it demanded so blame her.  Oh! A summary not an excuse.  Titan Lemons.  That says it all methinks.
1. Chapter 1

Teen titan lemonade

This is a set of lemon combos for my favorite heroes. Different pairings are likely and this is HIGH citrus content. I'll try to put a nice idea around it. The one pairing you'll never see however is Raven/Terra. I'm leaving that for anim8tur in _'Left to Love_'.

Rainy nights

One of Robin's favorite secret joys was patrolling in the summer rain. It reminded him of his days as the Bat's protégé and the typical summer nights in Gotham City before their falling out. He was just rounding the last leg of his route on his way back to the tower. He always swung through the docks out of habit. It was always where bad things left and came into town.

'_Nothing happening here…_' thought Robin.

Raven was his partner for the night and he couldn't be happier. Ever since she'd been in his mind during the incident with Slade he found Raven more attractive than ever before. Of course he knew, in an abstract sense, that she was attractive. He'd have to be blind to miss it.

Her silky purple hair that bordered on black; he thought about running his fingers through it.

Her nearly flawless soft pale skin that smelled lightly of lavender; he thought of how she'd shiver as he smelled and nuzzled her neck.

Her deep and dark lilac eyes; he thought of how they narrowed when she was annoyed and softened when she relaxed.

Her small pert breasts; he wondered if her nipples were pink or a dark grey as a sort of assumed contrast.

Her tight round ass; he could imagine how he might be able to bounce a quarter off it.

Her toned legs; he visualized running his hands over them with warm oil and kneading out the kinks in them.

His communicator vibrated lightly on his belt. A loud beeping bright yellow 'T' on your belt letting someone know where to aim their weapon was something they'd learned to avoid.

"Robin? Is everything okay? You moved outside of your normal search area and haven't moved for about ten minutes?" a small ear-bud whispered quietly but with absolute clarity and a small hint of concern.

"Damn it." thought Robin not realizing he'd just said it out loud.

"Robin do you need any help over there?" the voice was a little louder and more insistent.

"No Raven. I'm okay. Just realized I'd gotten lost in thought. It's quiet out here at the docks and on the South side of town."

"Really Boy Wonder, isn't situational awareness something you're always reminding Beast Boy about?"

Years ago when the Titans were first getting started, he'd never have picked up on the slight inflections in Raven's speech that let him know she was kidding and just poking fun at him. Years ago he'd never believed it would be possible to feel this way about anyone, much less her.

"Humph. How about you? The North side of town quiet?"

"Nothing to report on my patrol route either, this rain has pretty much shut the city down."

There was a clear truth to that. Enough rain to stop anyone but the most motivated from heading outside but not enough to cause anything other flooding on side streets and places that didn't drain well.

A disaster for a homeowner but not for either the city or the Titans.

"Let's head in Raven."

~Titan tower~

Raven alighted on the top of the Tower with a small tap that was lost in the sound of the rain. She loved the rain as it always put her in the right frame of mind for reading some of her favorite books. The ones with tragic but at the same time some light themes; she'd just finished 'The Prince of Tides', something markedly more contemporary than she'd normally read. After reading about it in an online poetry forum that she'd never admit to visiting that the book was a far cry better than the train wreck the movie was she decided to pick it up.

Putting the thoughts of the good, yet disturbing book out of her mind, she sat back and waited for Robin's arrival. As they'd discovered, both to the other's chagrin and delight, they shared a mutual love of warm rainy nights. They'd always finish their patrols on nights like this talking quietly under the awnings of the Tower's roof pool. Sometimes it was current events, other times it was the debate of historical events (something else they'd found in common), and yet other times in complete silence.

Sitting under the awning Raven removed her cloak, heavy from the rain, and then laid down on one of their pool chairs with her eyes shut listening to the raindrops on the canvas roof. She felt the warm humid summer air on her skin with the cool night ocean breeze raising goose bumps as it flowed around her.

She heard the security interlocks release and the elevator door open. Not looking back she felt Robin's steady mind thrum through their link. She knew with each step he removed an article of clothing. Nothing perverse as one might think, just a simple lightening of his load.

A small click; that was his bo and utility belt being removed.

Another near silent click with a small ruffle of fabric with a small squelching sound; that'd be his soaked cape he'd just taken off.

A small hisses as the hermetic seals on his boots released, she'd always meant to ask why he had them, and then a heavy thump as the steel-toed boots were left on just a few feet away to her left.

Another set of quiet hisses and a wet flop as he took off his gloves and laid them next to his boots.

A stretching of taunt nylon as Robin lay down in the chair next to hers.

"Raven. A nice night isn't it?"

"Really Robin? That's your best line?" a delicately arched eyebrow.

"Line?"

"Yes Robin. Line."

'_She knew?_' thought Robin with a start.

From the moment he laid eyes on her from getting out of the elevator he'd been paying increasing attention to Raven's silhouette. Her body was lined by lights of the city reflected off the bay. Ever since he'd saw it his eyes were tracing her outline. Her toes in the boots that connected with no visible gap to her stockings. The rise and fall of her stomach as she slowly breathed in the night air. The small hard peaks of her-

"Yes. I didn't need to read your mind to feel your eyes." she said sitting up and turning to look at him

"Yeah well I sorta couldn't help it" admitted Robin scratching the back of his head in the small nervous tick that Raven secretly loved.

"Like what you see?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Robin. Every day we get fan mail. We all handle our mail in different ways, but out of everyone in the tower I get the least. It's not that it really irks me but frankly it seems I only get sad stories from Goth girls, _drawings_ and stories from pedophiles or marriage proposals from people with some sort of severe psychosis. Is that all I attract?"

"Raven, it must annoy you on some level for it not to just roll off your back. To answer your question though: No that's not all you attract. Everyone in this tower loves you in some way. Cyborg views you as a little sister, Starfire as the sister she _wishes_ she had, Beast Boy is the bratty little brother who just wants to make you laugh but manages to continually piss you off instead."

"What about you?" asked Raven with a weight and clarity in her eyes that Robin was absolutely certain he'd only seen in their most pitched battles. The ones where they almost didn't win. He knew that this question would be one of the most important he'd ever answered in his short life.

"Raven. I love you like the best friend I've ever known and one who really understands me."

"Is that all?" Raven asked in a quiet voice her face red and eyes downcast.

"No."

With a small gasp she felt Robin's warm hands on hers and she looked up into the clearest ice blue eyes she'd ever seen. Her cheeks reddening she fell into his gaze and heard the words that gave her more courage than she'd ever thought possible for the most impulsive thing she'd ever done.

"No. I've loved you in a completely different way than that. I love you in a way I don't think either of us has words for."

She smoothly inched forward and tilted her head to the side and gently put her lips on his. She felt his strong arms gently encircle her and deepen the kiss.

The two lay down on largest chair of the tower covered by the awning and well hidden from view. Raven allowed her feelings to come out to the surface and slowly Robin felt her relax. Looking into her eyes he could see them sparkle with a life he'd never seen. Even Anger cooperated with her in this endeavor. After all she is each of them and each of is her. They all wanted different aspects of the same man.

Happy loved times he joked with the team and longed to do more than just watch a game of stankball.  
>Anger loved his rage directed at their enemies and wished he did more to Melchior.<br>Wisdom loved his logical and precise leadership and would like to see his mind stretched in a pitched strategic battle on a chess board.  
>Bravery loved his courage being the first to lead them into battle and would love to see how far he'd have gone as Red X.<br>Knowledge loved the keen mind that was the core of his detective skills and would love to see him in a Sherlock Holmes mystery putting the pieces together as only he could.  
>Lust loved the way his sweat would drip down his neck and run down his abs to what she hoped wasn't just an athletic cup.<p>

With her emotions swimming so close to the surface Raven held a precarious balance and anything could tip it.

Robin's hand slipped down her back.

The chair across the deck flew into the bay never to be seen again.

He nipped at her neck. She squirmed and felt a giggle force its way past her lips.

A nearby umbrella went spinning madly into the night like a whirling dervish.

She felt his largeness grow against her thigh as she slow ground into it.

'_Lust is really letting loose here!_' Thought Raven in no mood to rein her in.

She felt his hands looking for a zipper on the back of her leotard. She rolled on top of him and sat up straddling his waist.

Robin looked up at her and wondered if he'd gone too far too fast.

Looking at Robin and realizing what must be going through his head and what would likely never go through hers again she reached under her arm to a small hidden seam and unzipped it for him.

With glistening eyes Robin looked into her eyes reached up and slowly undid the clasp on the front of her bra.

Raven's hard pale nipples had goose bumps around them in the night air.

Robin cocked his head to the left as she started to get self-conscious with his gaze. Quickly understanding what was happening he moved to explain.

"I always wondered if your nipples were pink or dark."  
>"Well now you knOOO!" Raven said with a loud moan as he took one of the sensitive buds into his mouth and gently sucked with her grabbing his hair and running her fingers through it.<p>

Robin could feel a growing heat in Raven's nether region as she got more aroused. Her skin was hot and he was ready. He didn't know if she was a virgin but he'd be damned if he didn't take this slowly and enjoy their first time together however far it went.

Raven's heart pounded as she felt Robin shift down and slowly kiss a trail down her stomach and while rolling her leotard and stockings down. He grabbed a towel from nearby and put it over her. She still shivered but not from the cold. From feeling his breath on her sensitive clit. She felt him inhale her scent as if memorizing it. With an electric jolt she felt the first tentative flick of his tongue. She felt her body relax in ways she never knew was possible and felt little pleasant warm flutters from deep inside. She knew if she were looking at her emoticlones they'd all be sprawled out with sated grins on their faces. She couldn't help a loud gasp slipping past her lips as Robin's tongue plunged deeper into places unused save for her own explorations.

The picnic table quickly crushed into a sphere the size of a basketball and shot into the sky effortlessly achieving escape velocity.

He worked his tongue in a rhythmic motion up and down. A steady pace seeming to intermingle with the rain growing heavier on the awning's roof. Of their own accord Raven's hips began to slowly move in a circle against Robin's oh so talented tongue with her reaching down grabbing his head and pushing it deeper with a passion she never knew she had.

Robin knew it before Raven did. Her first orgasm hit with the force of a gale force wind blowing the awning off into the night.

The warm summer rain fell onto the two birds and an errant flash of lightening lit Raven's eyes in such a way they had an amethyst glow. Robin saw this and in them save reflected the same desire he felt.

"Raven. Do you want to-"

"Yes."

As any good leader would do he knew the medical status of his reports and knew that Raven took birth control for some protection if she were ever captured. Without another thought Robin removed the rest of his uniform and lay on top of Raven.

He positioned himself at her entrance and once more looking into her eyes and finding courage slowly pushed in. Raven's hymen had long been broken by the vigorous training they underwent but this was still her first time being stretched in such a way and she felt every ridge, bump, and heartbeat as he pulsed deep inside her. He withdrew and each time went a little deeper until he was completely inside. Raven shut her eyes as he began to move back and forth her arms wrapping around his neck.

With each thrust another piece of furniture disappeared to never been seen again or a tile cracked with dark energy lancing through it.

The wind picked up and their towel went fluttering into the night. Neither one of them even noticed so deep in their lovemaking.

Raven rolled over on top of Robin and found her own rhythm as she interlocked her hands with Robin's looked down through Lust's eyes as she had the ghost of a grin she was known for. She felt another orgasm quickly approaching and without warning Robin quickly sat up and she felt him hold her as they sat intertwined still mated in the middle with an increasingly hard thrusting driving them together with wet smacks. Small muted gasps gave way to loud rhythmic moaning.

Soon the heat built in her to an almost blinding light as Robin caught her lips in a passionate kiss and pushed her completely over the edge pulling him in with her.

Raven's head filled with loud static and bright light. A wave of painfully white energy flew from her.

All the remaining furniture was outside a ten foot radius was blown away as was every drop of water in the pool.

The storm above was blown away.

Raven and Robin sat panting and shivering at the tremendous outlay of energy.

Coming down from the high Robin could only think of one thing to say as he slipped out and gathered her up in his arms.

"You know Raven. I don't even care that there's no good way to hide this from the others. It's all worth it."

All she could do was smile and nod leaning into him as he carried her exhausted body to the elevator.

~Watchtower~

A Martian and Dark Knight on night watch duty were alerted to a near-Omega level psychic disturbance near Jump City and after briefly looking on via satellite quickly cut the video feed and marked the file top secret Big Six only.

AN:

I tried to be true to the characters but hey, it's a non-canon lemon. So meh.

[Shadowruni shrugs.]

Hit the review button. Love it, hate it or use it for self-gratification… um material. Tell me what you think. PM if you don't want to leave a public review.

Blame xXBlackRavenXx for this one and the delay on '_Beating The Game_'. Her latest story with a Raven/Jinx pairing gave my muse something to run with as far as lemon pairings to write and s/he wouldn't leave me be until I got one of them out there. (My muse is a male/female depending on water temperature. Yeah I'm old school like that!)


	2. protest

So will so be taking down my stories. Apparently changing layouts, formatting systems, and intrusive advertising are well within their capabilities but a simple 'click here to confirm you're not a minor' is too difficult to implement (despite it being enough for sites with ACTUAL pictures and movies of sex). PM if you want to continue reading and we'll see what we can workout.

I'll be posting this in EVERY place I can.

I aims to misbehave.

I won't go quietly.

**Post loudly**!


	3. Deshi

-Author Omake-

The room was small and the detective standing in it made Seliena feel even smaller.  
><em>'Almost made it...'<em>she lamented thinking back to how easily she'd been cornered trying to leave the site.

The young newly promoted detective sat down in a chair across from her and opened a laptop and spun it towards her.

It was opened to Fanfiction . net.

"Did they kill all the good stories?" , he asked plainly.

"I'm not sure." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Shadowruni shuddered awake.<br>His body and spirit broken.  
>His mind hazy and vision spinning.<br>He struggled to bring the world into focus.

Through dry and cracked lips he rasped to the Story Admin, "Why didn't you just delete my account?"

"Your punishment must be more severe. You will watch as all the stories you've fallen in love with and respect, if nothing else, are ashes. When that is done you'll have my permission to be deleted."

With that said a small screen was turned on where the author could see it and the Admin left.

* * *

><p>Shadowruni watched the site with a sinking heart.<p>

Story after story fell before the overzelous Admin.

Stories with adult plots and real character development.  
>Stories with ideals that went beyond simplistic cartoonish approaches and limitations.<br>Stories that streched the bounderies of their creators and took on a life of their own.

Even worse in his mind were the authors who capitualated and edited their work.  
>He couldn't see them but knew they were there. Some of the most promising and interesting ideas he'd read in ages washed away by fear.<p>

He heard a chanting:

"Deshi, deshi, basara, basara!"

Struggling to stand his keeper, and elderly middle eastern man, helped him to the edge of his cell and he watched as a man tried to climb the walls of the deep hole that let air and supplies into this dark hell on Earth he'd been placed.

"What are they saying?" he asked grimicing as his dislocated back spasmed.  
>"Rise, rise, up, up." the man replied.<br>"Has anyone ever made it?"  
>"One has. He was raised in the darkness. He is like you in many ways."<p>

Off to the side another man speaks rapidly in Arabic and gestures towards Shadowruni.

"He says your back can be fixed but it doesn't matter if you're afraid to go back."  
>"I'm not afraid. I'm angry."<p>

* * *

><p>Hanging from a sling with a sickening crack was heard has Shadowruni's bones were set back into proper position. He passed out from the pain but saw something. A vision. Someone he thought gone and dead.<p>

Concolor44.  
>"You're dead."<br>"There are many forms of immortality."

The conversation between them was brief but intense and while he couldn't remember it upon waking one thing echoed deeper than anything else.

"If you make yourself more than just an author. If you devote yourself to an ideal. They can't stop you. You become something else entirely. A legend."

* * *

><p>Over the next months Shadowruni devoted himself to becoming what he once was.<br>Ruthlessly punishing himself by reading and re-reading his reviews and requests that he continue.  
>He climbed the wall. Without a rope. There was no going back. He'd either make this time, unlike his last attempt with the safety rope, or die trying.<br>He didn't fear deletion anymore.

The chanting had risen so loud that he could feel it shaking dust off the walls.  
>He looked at the gap that'd stopped everyone else so far.<p>

He looked.  
>He breathed.<br>He lept.

With almost just his fingertips he made it to the next ledge and climbed into the sun. Not having seen it for months.

Idly he kicked a rope down to those who'd helped him and began he trek back to show the Admin that there are stories worth saving.

* * *

><p>I'm back and finishing this and my other stories.<p>

-Shadowruni


End file.
